The Odinson Casebook
by LokisMjolnir
Summary: A new patient has been admited to Asgard's Private Asylum: Prince Loki himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Asgard's Private Asylum**

**Patient:** Loki Odinson

**Date Admitted:** 4 November 2013

**Physician:** William E.

* * *

**4 November 2013**

Received confirmation from Odin Allfather that I will be given the opportunity to treat a very troubled and difficult patient: Loki Odinson. The king's adopted son. Dubious honour! But his progress is not promising. After looking at his file, I'm astonished he has survived this long. He has been nearly comatose for a year.

* * *

**11 November 2013**

Mute on a stretcher, with his head curiously bandaged, Loki seems to cling precariously to life. His wounds have healed remarkably in the year in the year since the war in New York, but he languishes in a deep trance like dementia. It's as if the void consumed his senses. Deaf, dumb and blind to all stimulation, he's a fair match for the infirmary's gloom.

In a frenzied instant, a raven landed on Loki while he was about to be carried inside. Startled, the healers lost their grip and dropped the man to the ground. Most curious to behold, the raven stood atop Loki, as if claiming territorial right, or as if defending a prey captured in the day's hunt from other hungry predators. Only when an orderly threantened it with a stick did the creature fly to a nearby tree. Even then, it had its eyes fixed on Loki as if it had some vital interest in our proceedings.

* * *

**13 November 2013**

In the twelvemonth since the conflagration, Loki has dropped further into a grim and darkly quiet abyss. The healers were able to cure the flesh, but they've done nothing to treat the inflammation of his brain. Never once did the Allfather visit his son. I'm not sure what he expects me to accomplish with the prince. I suppose he thinks that in my three-thousand years within these troubled walls I've mastered I've mastered a curriculum not taught in Asgard's classrooms.

* * *

**14 November 2013**

His one possession is a toy - a sooty, stuffed dragon whose single button-eye dangles from a loose thread. Plaything from his time of innocence, and his only link to life before the void. The dragon is now a sentinel to Loki's deepening dementia.

* * *

**8 December 2013**

When I hold a flame to his eye, nothing in his vacuous gaze the faintest glimmer of response. I clap a pair of blocks at his ear. Nothing. Neither his sight nor his hearing appear to be damaged; still he registers nothing at all. The rumour (passed on by Eir amongst others) alleges that he feels nothing - not pain, or fear or other torments - is neither credible nor kind. Still, he is far, far gone, this one.

* * *

**9 December 2013**

In many ways, it's as if he's in the grave already; his countenance so still he appears to be in training for the coffin. Indeed, if he were to die today in this old chamber, nary a person would take note other than a few. Those few who'd mutter to themselves "ah, that's a shame - the poor man" and then turn the page to learn more of the recent murders in Midgard.

* * *

**10 December 2013**

Though he appears weak, he must have a strong constitution to survive until now. His fever persists, his breathing heaves violently at times and, even after more than a year of healing, wounds so massive commonly cause great discomfort. You'd never imagine he's in any distress, though, the way he's stretched, as lifeless as a mummy. I dare say, however, that I'll stir him from his dreamery, even if the response is involuntary. I'll begin tomorrow with a steady treatment of cold plasters and bloodletting. The bleeding might cause some relief to his dementia. I also have a new shock apparatus that I'd like to try on him. I'm curious to see how he reacts to this treatment.


	2. Chapter 2

**14 December 2013**

The healers who treated him reported that he barely noticed when they debrided and dressed his wounds. Indeed, he rarely showed any agitation at all when they examined him over the months. They also report, however, that on some nights, he howled like a banshee. When the healers responded to the screams, Loki would hush, as if magically released from his demons. Eventually, they stopped responding to these outbursts. And, after a short while, he stopped uttering any noise whatsoever.

* * *

**6 January 2014**

Another patient died in the night. I'd been treating her with the same potion I intend for Loki. I had been quite certain she was improving with each subsequent vial, so this development is quite vexing. Perhaps the stronger mixture was too much for her chronically weak chest. A little more experimentation is in order before I feed this serum to Loki.

* * *

**22 January 2014**

The bleeding doesn't appear to be causing significant change, except for increased pallor of his complexion. Contrasted against his drab rags, he's turned an uncanny shade of ivory. The bloodletting will prime his constitution for my restorative potion.

* * *

**18 February 2014**

Three amputations in a week - that's a high number for any hospital. I dream of wiggling stumps and splintery crutches. I mumble a prayer of thanks to the first surgeons of the realm - How terrible the screams must've been before they discovered the technique for painless amputation. I can't seem to escape the chloroform's cloying odor.

* * *

**23 February 2014**

Through the windows of my chamber, I can glimpse the garden ward. A healer is leading a group of patients to the airing room. I listen to great shuffling of feet on the pebble path. Will Loki, I wonder, ever stroll the grounds with the others? Will he ever regain his senses? Or, for the rest of his days will he remain cloistered behind these thick, grey walls? Based on his progress so far, it seems futile to hold out much hope for a cure.

* * *

**24 February 2014**

In the firsth months of his treatment, Eir took particular interest in Loki's case. She viewed his early reluctance to rejoin society as quite normal considering what he's been through. The all consuming void. The discovery of his true parentage. The war. The loss of his husband and child. The loss of his parent's love. The rejection by his broter. The shattered and scorched body. It's quite natural for anyone, let alone Loki, to give way under such strain.

Yet, as the months passed, and as Eir became more familiar with Loki, she began to comprehend that the poor man's problems were a manifestation of a far graver trauma. Bones eventually mended, as did the seared flesh: yet Loki remained locked away in his cocoon.

Unfortunate maiden, this Eir. Seems like she had a collapse of his own. One day she was going about his routine, perambulating amongst the feeble and infirm. The next day, though, no one knows why, she turned up every bit as diseased as one of her patients, speaking gibberish and smashing apothecary jars. I've seen it happen here where healers pass over to the other side and, frankly, I'm surprised it doesn't happen more often. At any rate, Eir's tale concludes with a particularly grisly accident with a surgical implement.

* * *

**23 March 2014**

Nothing seems to aggravate with the prince. I've tried restraint - handcuffs, leg locks and straightjackets. I've tried solitary confinement. On the other hand, I've allowed him to smell freedom, leaving him for hours at a time unattended in the garden. Yet nothing stirs him. I still have a number of methods, some of which I haven't engaged in since the old days, but I'm beginning to doubt anything can bring about a change in this one.

* * *

**1 April 2014**

Each year on this peculiar day I pause - exactly at noon according to watch - to ponder the absurdity of such a day. Is it not ironic that we here should celebrate a holiday dedicated to fools?

The prince has shut down completely. If it were possible, I'd say Loki has retreated even further into what we call his "psyche". I'll keep trying different methods, but unless there's some sort of marked improvement, there's no reason to hope. I'll document progress... if indeed there ever is any progress.


	3. Chapter 3

**7 September 2014**

After years of slumber, he chooses to speak to us with a picture, a drawing of some sort of creature. Really, it's nothing any creature I've ever seen. Could it be a chitauri?

* * *

**9 September 2014**

I admit to a certain amount of excitement over Loki's slow awakening. I have to be careful, though. At this point, it's difficult to tell what this development - what I'm pleased to call his ''progress"- signifies.

* * *

**10 September 2014**

While Loki napped, following his afternoon sedation, a healer called Deirdre took it upon herself to replace the dragon's missing eye. Even after living so many years in this realm, it can still surprise me when a seemingly trivial act can trigger such a remarkable reaction.

Loki woke from his nap and began to sob histerically.

"Tell me, prince, what's wrong?" pleaded Deirdre. "What is it, dear?"

In an instant of semi awareness, Loki spoke a sort of poetry.

_Into the void again, we hurried along our way_

_Into a once glorious planet now seeped in dark decay_

He continued to cry, and it was only when Deirdre plucked the newly stitched eye from the dragon's face that Loki fell back into his customary state.

I compare her responses -and my reaction to it- to the person who daily tosses a pebble into a pool of still water. Day after day, the pebble plunges to the murky bottom, causing a few nearly imperceptible ripples. One day, however, the pebble miraculously strikes a fish. are the odds other than incredible to ponder? And what are the effects - compared to the ripples. Healer Deirdre, to follow the analogy, struck a fish in the pond today.

I don't know whether to cheer at this response -any response- or grow alarmed over the intensity of his emotional outburst. At least we discovered one thing: he can still speak.

* * *

**11 September 2014**

When he is so inclined, Loki can draw. This morning I was greeted by another of Loki's artistic phantasmagorias. What is he rendering? I can only think it's a depiction of his nightmare of Hel.

* * *

**12 September 2014**

Two demented youths hung themselves side by side in the palace last night. As a result, I couldn't devote any time to Loki or any other patients. There was some dissention from the people about not wanting these suicides to be buried within city limits. After some discussion, they relented. It was agreed to bury the boys separately in a clandestine fashion.


	4. Chapter 4

**1 October 2014**

For the past fortnight, I have laboured until dawn in the laboratory preparing a new potion. His recent activity has reinvigorated my research. I discovered last night, quite by accident really, that the smallest infusion of prussic acid and strychnine brings about a curious reaction. At least it seems to work well on the rats.

Too much of either ingredient could prove quite lethal, of course.

* * *

**15 October 2014**

Approaching Loki's room, I heard the muffled sounds of laughter. A pair of orderlies were cursing at him and threatening him with leather straps. It's easy to see that this pair was weaned from the same teat.

Loki didn't respond to their tomfoolery; and the orderlies were not impressed by my reprimand. Good help is so hard to find...

* * *

**18 October 2014**

The Allfather paid a visit. The smell of his perfumed handshake is still in my nostrils. He doesn't visit often, but when he does, he arrives unannounced and remains overlong. Typically, he flounces through the healing chambers pretending to be interested in this case or that. This time he demanded to see Loki and asked for the leeches. When he refused to stir, the Allfather gave me a look of infinite boredom. When I displayed some of his recent artwork, the King's attention was caught again as if someone jabbed his palm with a hot poker.

He was in a very agitated state when he departed.

* * *

**24 October 2014**

Healer Deirdre has been listening from outside the door. Loki, it seems, has been muttering inarticulately. Though no one can understand him, it's likely he's addressing the one eyed dragon.

* * *

**26 October 2014**

His case is not overly remarkable... at least not when compared to the countless other patients who live within these walls. I am not minimizing his tragedy - the undeniable strain is enough to set anyone's mind askew. Imagine the horror of hearing the piteous cries of your spouse and child - trapped in cells, being tortured and killed by chitauri - and not being able to help. Loki certanily heard such screams. I imagine he's been hearing them since he fell into the void.

* * *

**28 October 2014**

I wedged a spoon into his clenched teeth while a healer, serving as my reluctant assistant, poured the newest potion down his throat. When the convulsions commenced, I double checked the harness, turned down the flame, and left the room. It's a matter of waiting now.

He'll have a fitful sleep tonight.

* * *

**3 November 2014**

I hear the clock ticking onward past midnight, and then I'm suddenly aware of other sounds. In the barren pit of the night, the most disturbed minds are alive throughout the asylum. Loki isn't stirring, so I listen to the blood curdling shrieks, the haunting clank of shackles, the insane groaning, insufferable babble, and lunatic mutterings.

After the initial convulsions, Loki's body again appears lifeless. If it weren't for the sporadic utterances in his sleep, I'd hold the mirror to his mouth. It's impossible to comprehend what he says. It sounds like "too glum" or "through him" or "boo jum". Nonsense really. Is it a person's name? A place? Or simply some conjuring of this raving delirium? I yell at the utterance into his ear.


	5. Chapter 5

**7 December 2014**

* * *

There's been a slight change. His mouth is now relaxed and we can feed him without force. When it's time for his elixir, he seems to part his lips slightly as if he's inviting the new potion into his belly.

Hardly a cure, but any change symbols progress.

* * *

**8 December 2014**

A raven was standing beside Loki's bed. It made a displeased noise when I entered and vanished into the dark. I could almost perceive a smile on it's face. It's curious how an animal's countenance can appear almost human.

There are so many ravens outside. I wouldn't be surprised if they outnumbered the patients.

* * *

**11 December 2014**

Six insane children escaped today - no word has come yet regarding their aprehension. I hope they don't harm the townspeople.

* * *

**12 December 2014**

A healer lifted Loki into a wheelchair - a very useful midgardian contraption - and rolled him, along with the one eyed dragon, into the airing courtyard. Perhaps a change of scenario might entice a bit of cooperative behaviour. The healer favours the latest doctrine espoused by the Elders. Compassion is creed of the day.

I watched from the window of my study. Loki didn't twitch.

* * *

**13 December 2014**

Something in the outdoor air may have stirred his imagination. On his return he produced an intriguing sketch. Once again he proves he's capable of doing something other than staring at the green paint on the ceiling.

* * *

**15 December 2014**

It's been three days since I removed the dragon from his chambers. We can hear his screams growing louder through the closed door.

* * *

**16 December 2014**

The missing children were found in an abandoned schoolhouse near the mountains. Five were returned to the asylum bruised and bloodied from their excursion to the world outside. One was found at the bottom of an abandoned well.

* * *

**18 December 2014**

He raves on, worse today than ever before, as his latest drawings clearly indicate.

* * *

**21 December 2014**

When I entered his room today, Loki screamed at me to leave. I called for a healer. We strapped him down and increased the morning dosage.

* * *

**25 December 2014**

He has returned to his trance-like state with one notable exception - his mouth stretches very wide whenever anyone enters the room. Whether it's for the potion or for the food, he's definitely inviting more.

* * *

**4 April 2015**

Months pass and again nothing.

I've increased the prussic acid by two drops per day. I wonder if I'm wasting my efforts. Perhaps another patient would be a better choice for this treatment.

* * *

**17 April 2015**

The healer, having lost her patience with my treatments, insisted on trying a new cure of her own. She stiched the dragon together and tucked it into bed with Loki.

* * *

**18 April 2015**

Interesting development! Loki has returned the gift, presenting the healer with a drawing of a dragon, though it's quite different than his toy.


End file.
